


Boxing Day

by killabeez



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after her Christmas party, Audrey finds something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment meme, for slb44.

On a warm July morning that most definitely was _not_ the day after Christmas, Audrey climbed into Nathan's truck balancing two enormous cups of coffee. She handed one to Nathan and pulled the creaking door shut. He flinched slightly at the sound, and Audrey glanced over to see that Nathan looked, if anything, more tired than she felt. Her eyebrow rose.

"Okay, no more spiked eggnog on school nights," she said.

"For you, or for me?"

"Mm," Audrey agreed, and forwent answering in favor of taking a long swig of coffee. That was when something under the dash caught her eye. She froze. "Uh, Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

She nudged the prickly snarl of leaves with her foot. "Want to tell me what my mistletoe is doing in your truck?"

Nathan, though, wasn't listening to her. He was looking out the window, back toward the Gull, and was that...was he actually blushing?

Audrey followed the line of his gaze. Duke stood on the porch, illustrating the day's specials in chalk. Or rather, he had been, until his eye had caught Nathan's; now he was just standing there, a shy grin on his face that made Audrey feel like she was seeing something she shouldn't. As Audrey watched, he raised one hand in a tentative wave.

Beside her, Nathan started to wave back. Then he caught her looking at him and flushed, turning the aborted wave into an unconvincing head-scratch. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"Not a thing," Audrey said. "Drive, Mushmont."

When Nathan turned his head to back out, Audrey surreptitiously nudged the mistletoe, now somewhat worse for wear, under the seat.


End file.
